f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gamereviewer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Formula 1 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gamereviewer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TARDIS2010 (Talk) 10:02, 14 February 2012 Ok. I generally copy it all off wikipedia, but if you want to do overwise then be my guest, you can copy or write it yourself, as you say i'm not really bothered:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." - Suddenly everyone wants us to take a day off 11:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hello! hello, nice to see another f1 fan on wiki, and a jenson fan, good on you! This is the third F1 wiki i know of, and the problem i've got is that since there is three, each one is under develpoed as no one edits each otehrs. Now, a experineced wiki freind of mine told me it is possible to merge wikis, if so would you be up to merging ours, seeing as mine has hell of a lot of material on it, or maybe just joing mine as i think mine has more content? I feel these ideas will be the only way to get a decent well editied wiki on F1 out there, anyhow when 2012 season starts 1 person couldn't update everything or both of our wiki? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." - Suddenly everyone wants us to take a day off 13:47, February 14, 2012 (UTC) PS: you wiki is pretty cool Ageed, he did come 2nd last year, so you never know! Same with me for updating, i'm trying to get all teh 2012 pages done in time:D Personally i don't think making a 5th wiki is a good idea as then all the otehr is just left there, and i need to have a chat with my mate to see if you can ACTUALLY merge wikis, or to see if he ment something else. As far as i can see you joining mine is the best option, shall we give it a go and see what happens, also i don't think we would blame each other, i mean we're only F1 fans, (althouhg i proberly break the boundry of FAN) and i can undo any edit as i'm the owner so that wouldn't be a problem. I say we try it out, how about you? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." - Suddenly everyone wants us to take a day off 12:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't know when i'll be able to message him, my computer is behaving oddly at the moment, so whenever it wants to work well i'll ask. For the moment just suttle in can get used to the format of this wiki, and once it's all sorted we'll attempt to copy over stuff at a later date. If you want to start working now can you do some 2012 releated stuff like drivers cars teams etc. Glad to have you on board, it'll be nice to have some help for once:D T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." - Suddenly everyone wants us to take a day off 11:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i'll check it out, make sure it's ok. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 08:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Right, i've looked at webber's page. One thing to improve (and save me time) can you make the links internal so the go to pages on this wiki, not external so they go to wikipedia please. Apart from fine. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 08:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) that one is fine, and i'm clearing up the webber page. anything 2012 releated really like the Mercedes car or drivers etc, as long as it's in 2012. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 15:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) yes it was me. No problem T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 16:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) News I don't think that would work, if you keep it on 1 page and update it then uyes, but not loads of pages T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 16:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) No, i'd prefer it to be just one page, and you can put the news under headings e.g Jan 2012 blah blah Feb 2012 blah blah this is how 'd prefe it and how it would fit in better on the wiki, hope that's ok:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 16:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) hey there, how are you? Also, just wandering when you're planning to add the news page as it might interest new users to the wiki:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 11:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) good:) Ok, asap would be great. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 19:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Just wandering if you still want to help me with this wiki as now i need it more than ever as the season has began. Also my computer has practically died so i can't edit much so this wiki will gte left behind and will be dead so please continue to edit, thnaks T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 11:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC)